


Forget You

by MovieWocher



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: And they have their beards, F/F, Jerrie is together, Someone's breaking someone's heart, is sad, jerrie, or so they say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Jade and Perrie are the biggest Jerrie shippers of all. They'd even bring it up every now and then without being prompted. Why not? What better place to hide something so big than in plain sight? But like all secrets, they have a way of twisting inside you. And you're left wondering who was really playing who.What if Jerrie was real? What if all the boys in their life were just props? What if the props turned into something real? Jade was about to find out.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall, jerrie - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to celebrate Confetti and Sweet Melody.

“I don’t know how to say this... but I have... I have fallen in love with him.”

Jade sat frozen as the words kept on repeating over and over in her mind. The individual words have lost their meaning, more like a chant now. But with each repeatition, she can feel her heart clenching tighter and tighter. And occasionally she wonders how long before it gives out but it doesn’t. It just keeps on going and going.

The dark has turned to light bringing the sunshine through her windows but none of the lightness it used to give. She knew she has to move, she and the girls have an interview and she needs to get ready but all she wanted was to stay still and feel until she can’t feel anymore. So she did. She barely noticed when the dark came again.

Outside her room, three people were huddled together and talking frantically.

“We have to get her out of her room. You said she hasn’t eaten since yesterday?” Leigh-Anne asked Jade’s housemates and bestfriends.

“No. She got home and went directly to her room. I knocked multiple times and she didn’t answer. Eventually I asked Zack to come and force her door open, she didn’t even blink. I stood in front of her and she looked at me for a second before staring back at her window. It was like I wasn’t even there.” Holly answered, eyebrows furrowed deeply in concern. “What the hell happened the other night? She was with you.”

Leigh-Anne sighed deeply before leading Holly and Zack to the living room. “I didn’t know at first. Jesy and I left earlier, leaving her and Perrie alone. It’s not that unusual. They try to spend as much time as they can whenever they can. I thought everything was just fine. Then when Jade didn’t join us yesterday and didn’t answer her phone, everyone started to get worried. Eventually Perrie pulled me aside and told me what happened.”

“What?” Zack asked as he looked at Leigh-Anne expectantly. “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

Leigh-Anne paused and then turned to Holly questioning.

“He knows.”

Leigh-Anne glanced at Jade’s closed door before leaning towards the other two. “She said it was over between them. She’s going to make it work with Alex,” she whispered.

“Bloody hell,” Zack muttered as he sat down on the sofa. “God… if she was a guy, I would have gone over and beat him up.”

“How could she do this to her?”

“I don’t know.” Leigh-Anne shook her head. “I love both of them. I love Perrie but I’m pissed at her right now. She could have handled this better.”

At that moment, Jade’s bedroom door opened and all three turned their head towards it. Jade leaned on the door frame for support as she peered at the three of them. Her face turned to confusion when she recognized Leigh-Anne. “Lee? What are you doing here?” She asked in a faint voice.

“Oh God. Of course, I’ll be here.” Leigh-Anne hurried and gave Jade a hug.

“Why?” Jade asked with a confused smile when Leigh-Anne released her.

“Why? Because of Perrie.”

“What about Perrie? Is she okay?”

Leigh-Anne turned her head towards Holly and Zack who were also looking bewildered.

“It’s okay, darling.” Leigh-Anne led Jade to where Holly and Zack were standing. “We all know. And we’ll help you get through it. Right guys?” The two muttered their assent.

“What’s going on? Is Perrie sick?” Jade asked as she stepped away, her confusion turning to concern. 

“Not physically,” Zack answered.

“Is her panic attacks getting worse again?”

Leigh-Anne, Holly, and Zack looked at each other in confusion.

“Jade, what do you remember about the last two days?” Holly eventually asked.

“Erm.. we were in rehearsal the whole day. It was tiring. And then I got sick. Hopefully not covid-related since we’re all standing here closely together.” Jade forcing a laugh. “But I feel a bit better now. A little hungry if I’m being honest.”

“Okay… I’ll fix you up something. You haven’t eaten in more than a day.” Holly hurried over to the kitchen.

“Let’s sit you here for now,” Leigh-Anne said. “You may feel a bit better, but you look like shit. Pardon my French.”

After an hour, Jade was back in bed sleeping and the three were huddled again.

“What’s going on? Does she not really remember?” Zack asked in a whisper.

“Maybe she’s pretending, so she doesn’t have to deal with it,” Holly answered.

“Maybe she’s repressing?” Leigh-Anne suggested. “This is just a mess. What do we do?” She added with a deep sigh. “Maybe tomorrow, she’ll be back to normal.”

“And what’s normal? She acting like a zombie, staring out into space, not eating or drinking?” Zack snapped. “Do we want that for her?”

“I don’t know, Zack. I don’t have any answers.” Leigh-Anne snapped back.

“Look guys… we’re all here to help her, not to fight.” Holly said in reconciliatory tone. “Maybe this is her way of coping up with it. Let’s let her be. We just need to make sure she’s taking care of herself when she’s here and when she’s at work.”

“I’ll watch over her when we’re with the girls,” Leigh-Anne promised after she and Zack exchanged apologetic nods. She then looked at her phone which has been vibrating on and off for the last hour. “I have to go. Call me if anything else comes up, ok? Anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a long time, Perrie was the first one among the girls to the studio. Ever since Jade didn’t show up in their last rehearsals, she couldn’t keep her mind of her. She couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t eat, she’s been snapping at Alex. The guilt was eating her up. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Jade but she didn’t have any choice. Not saying anything or doing something was worse. But she doesn’t want to see Jade in pain. She may not be in love with her anymore but she still loves her.

One by one the girls came in. First was Jesy who gave her a warm hug. Then Leigh-Anne who rolled her eyes at her. Then Jade waltzed in. She greeted everyone who she passed until she came right up to her.

“Hey Pez, doing good?” She asked with a smile as she gave her a quick hug. Then she moved on to Leigh-Anne without waiting for a reply. There wasn’t any hint of anger or sadness… it as if nothing happened. Was she purposely doing this? Perrie was confused.

After a few minutes, they started their rehearsals. Every break, every chance she got, Perrie tried to talk to Jade but Leigh-Anne would step between them and get Jade’s attention. Jade would smile apologetically at her, before turning towards Leigh-Anne. After the fifth time, Leigh-Anne pulled her away from the others.

“Haven’t you done enough?” Leigh-Anne hissed at Perrie.

“I just..ahmm… I just want to see how she’s doing?”

“She’s dealing with it the best way she could. So if there is even an inch of what you claimed you felt for her before, let her be. Don’t talk to her unless it’s work related. You owe that much to her.”

Perrie glanced over Jade who was laughing with some of the dancers, seemingly unaffected with everything that happened and oblivious to her and Leigh-Anne’s discussion. She seemed fine, isn’t that what she wanted to know. “Okay. I’ll back off.”

“Good.”

After rehearsals, Leigh-Anne invited Jade over to a sleepover at her house. Andrei went to his buddies for a guys night out, so it was just the two of them. 

“I hope you don’t mind, I just called for delivery.”

“No worries. I’m not expecting you to cook after our long day,” Jade replied as she flopped down on the sofa. “That choreography is a killer but I’m sure the fans will lap it up.”

“Yeah.” Leigh-Anne agreed as she handed a glass of wine to Jade and sat beside her. “But… how are you really doing?” She treaded carefully, not wanting to trigger her friend back to her catatonic state a few days ago.

“Tired. Exhausted,” Jade sighed as she closed her eyes. “All I want to do is sleep.”

“You can’t sleep it away, you know?”

“Isn’t that what you do when you’re tired? Rest? What’s the matter with you, Lee-Lee?” Jade asked with a grin.

“Tired? I’m talking about the Perrie thing.”

“What Perrie thing?” Jade sat up and stared at Leigh-Anne. “Is there something wrong with her? Is that why she was trying to talk to me earlier? Should I call her?”

“Are you shitting me right now?”

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m one of your best friends. You don’t need to pretend around me. Let me help you.”

“Help me with what?”

“You and Perrie breaking up.”

“Me and Perrie? Broke up?” Jade looked at her with disbelief. “What are you talking about? Me and Perrie an item? That is funny. Have you been reading a lot of Jerrie fanfics lately?”

“What the...” Leigh-Anne didn’t know what to say.

“I’m not gay, Lee-Lee. You know that. There’s nothing wrong if I am, but I’m not.”

“So you and Perrie are...”

“Friends. Just friends. We joke about Jerrie, that’s all. It all for fun.” Jade yawned, losing interest. “Can we just call it a night?”

“Yeah, of course darling. I’ll wait for the food but you can go ahead and sleep.”

“Thanks babe.” Jade smiled at her before walking over to the guest bedroom.

Leigh-Anne stared at the hallway Jade disappeared to. She couldn’t figure out what’s Jade up to. But if this is how she wants to handle it, then she’ll support her. For now atleast.

The following day after Jade left, Leigh-Anne asked Jesy and Perrie to meet. 

“Is this another stay-away-from-Jade-or-I’ll-hurt-you talk?” Perrie asked when she arrived at the restaurant. “Cause I’m doing that already.”

“Shut up and sit.”

“This is one side of you I never thought I’d see.” Perrie grumbled as she sat down.

“I don’t even know you have this side,” Jesy said as she took a sip of her drink.

“I never have a reason to be this person until this last week, until this girlie here decide to break Jade’s heart.”

“What would you have me do? Continue with this lie with her. Isn’t that worse? I’m doing the right thing. Not an easy thing but it’s what’s right.”

Leigh-Anne’s face softened as she glanced at Perrie. “I know. It’s just something that you two should have never started.”

“It’s not like we went into this thinking that we’ll eventually break up and be weird about it with the band. It’s always with the belief that we’ll live happily ever after.”

“And here we are.” Jesy stated as a matter of fact.

“So this is what’s up, Jade is acting like it never happened.”

“What?” Perrie asked. “She thinks we’re still together?”

“No. She’s acting like you’ve never been together.”

“Huh? Why?”

“I don’t know. But if this is how she wants to handle it, then let’s let her. I’d prefer this side than when I first saw her. She was just sitting in her room, not moving, not talking, just sitting there. Holly and Zack told me she has been like that since she returned.”

Perrie looked away from the girls as a look of guilt passed over her face. ”

“So you want us not to mention it?” Jesy asked.

“Yes. Act like it never happened, that she and Pez were just friends, are still friends.”

Perrie grabbed the Jesy’s drink and emptied it in one gulp. “I don’t know... it doesn’t feel right.”

“You do not have a say in this. You broke up with her. You let her deal with it the way she wants to.”

“She’s right babe,” Jesy said looking at Perrie. “You’ll probably still have that painful talk in the future, there’s no getting around that. But she doesn’t want it right now. And you being the breaker have to follow her lead.”

Perrie took a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll act like we are just friends, that we don’t have this freaking history between us.”

“Act like when we were just starting the group.” Jesy suggested.

Perrie let out a little laugh. “There was never a moment when there wasn’t something between us. I had a crush on her the first time we met even when I was nervous as hell with the auditions...” Perrie trailed off as she stared off in a distance, lost in her world, a small smile playing on her face.

“Earth to Pez,” Leigh-Anne called her attention, waving her hand in front of her face.

“Oh,” Perrie came back to the present. “Yes, it’s fine. I’ll do whatever is needed. I’ll act like it never happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even mildly interesting to anyone lol? Leave some comments how you want this to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade immediately clicked on the heart when she saw Perrie posted a picture of her and Alex in Instagram. Perrie in a black dress and Alex in a tuxedo. They looked great.

“Whacha looking at?” Perrie appeared out of nowhere and snatched Jade’s phone. “Hmmm.” She found herself looking at her own post. “Boring,” she said as she gave Jade’s phone back.

“Boring?” Jade laughed. “You two really looked good together.”

“You really think so?” Perrie asked as she sat beside Jade.

“Yes. You’re so lucky you found Alex. And he’s luckier, he found you.”

Perrie hummed again. “Does this mean, I have your seal of approval?” She asked trying to sound casual.

Jade laughed again. “It’s not like you need mine.”

“But… but if I do?”

“If it’s important to you… then yes, of course.” Then Jade’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh my God! Did he ask you to marry him?”

“What? No, no, no. We’re not there yet.”

“Okay, that’s kindda good. Leigh-Anne will never forgive you if you get married before her.”

“Well, there are apparently a lot of thing that Leigh-Anne will never forgive me for.” Perrie muttered under her breath.

“Huh? What was that?”

“Oh nothing,” Perrie answered. “Anyway, maybe we should go. The girls are already out there.”

***

“I had a weird conversation with Pez earlier.”

“Hmmm…” Leigh-Anne forced herself to slowly turn towards Jade. “What did you talk about?”

“She was asking if I approve of her relationship with Alex.”

“Really? Well that’s normal. You want to know what your friends think of your significant other.”

“I don’t know. It’s in the manner that she asked. She made it sound so casual but it feels like it’s very important to her.”

“That sounds weird.” Leign-Anne agreed. “But maybe she has other things on her mind and was just making conversation at the same time.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Jade shrugged. “I did tell her that it was totally fine with me.”

“That’s nice.” Leigh-Anne replied in a slightly higher tone.

“Now you’re the one sounding weird.”

“No… it’s just… I don’t know. I didn’t like their relationship at the start, that’s all.”

“Honestly, I can barely remember when they started dating. Must have been a lot of things going on at that time.”

“Must be.”

***

“Did you see him in Tucked? He is absolutely amazing.”

Perrie watched from a distance as Jade gushed over the guy she was seeing to Leigh-Anne and Jesy.

“And it’s not all acting. He’s really open-minded. We can talk for hours about anything under the sun.”

“Really?” Perrie commented as she walked over to where the three were talking.

“Yes. Come sit, Pez,” Jade grabbed Perrie’s arms and pulled her beside her. “And he’s not afraid to speak up his mind. In fact, we’re going over to join one of the BLM rallies.”

“Maybe he’s just trying to impress you.”

“Give the lad a chance,” Leigh-Anne said while eying Perrie suspiciously.

“All I’m saying is that she hardly knows the guy.”

“We’ve been on several dates.” Jade reminded her.

“Zoom dates. That hardly counts.”

“That’s why we’re seeing each other in the rally. Really get a feel for each other. I like what he stands for. I like how his mind works. Now it’s time to figure out if there is some spark there physically.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I think you’re wrong, hun,” Jesy said to Perrie. “It’s about time Jade gets out. Have fun.”

“Not you, too.” Perrie frowned at her best friend.

“Yes, me too. I want us all to be happy, to be all loved up especially at this time.”

“You don’t have to worry, Pez. Holly will be there. Zack will be there. I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe Alex and I should join you.”

Jade started laughing. “You? I’m sorry, Pez. You hardly have any political bone in your body. You’ll just feel out of place and uncomfortable.”

“Fine.” Perrie stood up and without saying another word, walked out of the rehearsal room.

“What’s the matter with her?” Jade asked the other two.

“She must be on her period.”

***

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Leigh-Anne asked when she and Jesy confronted Perrie after the rehearsal.

“I’m just tired of her acting like that, like we were never together, then constantly telling people how different Jordan and I from each other, how she’s happier now that she met him.”

“I thought you’d be happy. She’s practically giving you a way out without all the awkwardness, without fights, without any guilt trips.” Jesy calmly said.

“I am… I’m glad, I’m happy,” Perrie said in a tone that is far from happy. “I don’t know… Don’t confuse me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jade never thought she’d be that person. She was wrong, so wrong. The moment the others stood up and left them alone on the couch, she was all over her boyfriend. Kissing and touching all in public’s view. It was like she couldn’t get enough and she doesn’t care who sees it.

“Guys, this is not the place.”

“What?” Jade found herself being pulled away from Jordan as Perrie forced herself to sit between the two of them.

“Do you want to be at the front page of every tabloid?” Perrie asked, disgust dripping from each word.

“It’s really none of your business, Pez.” Jade said as she tried pushing Perrie from the the couch. “Get out of here.”

“No! And leave the two of you canoodling. No way.” Perrie answered. “And you,” she added as she turned towards Jordan, “ go find Alex or Andrei, cool yourself off. “ 

Jordan shook his head and exhaled loudly. But after getting a silent permission from Jade, he stood up and walked away.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Me? I can kiss my boyfriend anywhere anytime I want. You don’t have any right to stop me. You’re not my mum.”

“Of course, I’m not your mum. But you know, if Norma can see you know, she’d be really disappointed at you. PDAing like there’s no tomorrow. Get a room.”

“You know what,” Jade stood up. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“What?!?” Perrie can only stare as Jade followed to where Jordan went.

***

Perrie had been in a bad mood ever since rehearsals started. She had been early and even after an hour, she still couldn’t get the steps down. Then it only got worse when she saw Jade arriving with her boyfriend. If she was frustrated earlier, she was now frustrated and angry. Jade only needs to see the routine once and she’d get it. So while Perrie and the rest of the girls need to practice more, Jade would sit back and relax. And this time, she headed to the back of the room and sat by Jordan. They’d be whispering and then laughing. Perrie hadn’t seen Jade that happy and carefree in a while. But it only made her madder. Everytime she glanced at them, she just get more pissed off. At one point, she caught them kissing and couldn’t help herself but snort loudly in disgust. Jade noticed. She distanced herself from Jordan. Perrie pretended not to see. But at the corner of her eyes, she watched as Jade pulled Jordan outside of the room. She continued with the practice but after five minutes with no Jade in sight, she abruptly stopped and mumbling an excuse, she went out of the room in search of her. It only took a few minutes when she saw a door that was slightly ajar, walking closer she saw Jade and Jordan going at it like there’s no tomorrow. Without thinking, she yanked the door open, grabbed the nearest thing she can find and threw it at the wall near Jade.

The sound of vase crashing caused Jade and Jordan to separate quickly. It took a second for Jade to spot Perrie and another second to start yelling at her.

“You could have killed us.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. It was atleast a few feet from you two. The shards hardly reached you.” 

“We are going to talk.”

“Babe, just don’t mind her. She’s obviously going through something.” Jordan said in a calm voice, unperturbed from what just happened.

“No. This has been going on for a few weeks. It needs to end... now. But yeah, you can go on ahead. I’ll call you later.”

“I can stay.”

“No. This is just between me and Perrie.” 

Jordan nodded and then slipped out of the room passing between Jade and Perrie. He closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally heating up!


End file.
